Toon Adventures!
by Lizard Master
Summary: In this crossover of amazing details, awesome characters unite to bring down an evil threat! WenDip!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Darkness, Plotting, and Feelings.

In an undisclosed location, presumably a large laboratory, Neftin Prog( From Ratchet and Clank: Into the Nexus) was pacing back and forth, awaiting news from one of his comrades.

Neftin: Ugh! How long does it take for RazorBeard to bring back a Star Piece?!

Then, as if on cue, Admiral RazorBeard (From Rayman 2) burst into the room.

RazorBeard: Argh! Neftin! E've found th' star piece!

RazorBeard held up a football-sized star-shaped talisman of a sort. It was colored the most beautiful shade of gold and shone a dull shine.

Neftin: Finally! Great job! Let's head to the meeting room! We don't have a lot of time!

They ran into an observatory, where other villainous creatures were waiting for them. Namely, 2 space pirates, (one from Ratchet and Clank Future: Tools of Destruction, and one from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption), Ms. Decibel( From Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time),  
Cyril Sneer (From The Raccoons), and a Sharpclaw Dinosaur soldier( From StarFox Adventures). At the Room's center was an immense telescope that pointed at the night sky, with lasers attached to it, as if to focus large amounts of energy to the lens.  
There were 7 slots in machine's console, all star-shaped. Neftin inserted the Star Piece into the first slot, making it glow for a couple moments.

Neftin: The first Star Piece is in place. Soon, once ALL the Star Pieces are gathered, our Master will be able to enter the Tooniverse, and we'll able to achieve our goal. Ha ha ha ha ha!

Meanwhile…..

For the residents of the Tooniverse, the day had begun like any other day, and was going along in the same style. Toons everywhere were going about their wacky misadventures and having a wild time! Well, except for a certain 3 Toons. Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles( From Gravity Falls) were taking a walk through fruit punch geyser park. Dipper was staring at the ground, wondering about his love interest, Wendy. Mabel seemed to notice this, and was concerned.

Mabel: Broseph? What's wrong?

Dipper: *Sigh* Mabel, I wanna confess my feelings to Wendy, but, I'm nervous.

Mabel: Why don't you try writing a letter to her?

Dipper: What if she doesn't read it? What if she thinks it's a PRANK of some sort?

Mabel: C'mon now, Dipper! Being shy isn't gonna do the job!

Dipper: I know, but, will she think I'm good enough?

Mabel: Of course she will. You're selfless, kind-hearted, strong, smart, nearly EVERYTHING a girl could want! I'll even help out! *Smiles*

Dipper: *Smiles* Thanks Mabel.

Waddles: Grunt.

Wendy, on the other hand, was at Buzzy's Arcade( Buzzy the Knowledge Bug from the Junior Field Trips series) wondering similar thoughts about Dipper. She had broken up with Robbie, after he had lied to her and stood her up too many times. Robbie had strangely disappeared shortly after this, and no one knew where he ran off to. She was wondering about having a relationship with Dipper, but was troubled by the fact that she and her friend had the 3 year age difference between them, with Dipper 12 and Wendy 15, she wanted to date him badly, but, she knew that Toons are Immortal, and don't change, unless a certain misadventure required it. Little did either of them know, that they'd get a chance to become lovers in an epic, adventurous way!

At their house, Dipper and Mabel are working together to write a love letter to Wendy, but, progress is slow.

Dipper: Argh! I wished that I could get more courage to write this gosh darn letter! Wendy is just about PERFECT in every way imaginable, so where would I even START?!

Mabel: Dipper, you have to relax and focus your thoughts. Wait, what was the thing you said about not getting your wish granted?

Dipper: Just what I said, why?

Mabel(concerned): Then something's wrong with the Star Road!

Dipper: Star Road?

Mabel: Yes! The mystical, magic thingamajig that grants selfless wishes!

Dipper: All these years, and you didn't tell me this cool thing was a THING?

Mabel: Listen to this; The Star Road is a place that has so much magical power that even WIZARDS can't control it. Whenever a selfless wish is granted, a small, green star crystal falls onto Star Hill, the place most closely related to Star Road. Something NASTY must have happened to it, or the wish you made would've been granted!

Dipper: Oh my gosh! What'll we do?!

Mabel: We need to round up the gang, and see Tiff! She may know something about this!

To be Continued in part 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Start of Adventure

Dipper and Mabel had gathered their friends, Nobisuke, Suneki, and Jaichibi( From the Doraemon Movie, Dorami-Chan: Mini Dora SOS), Garfield and Odie( From Garfield), O'chunks(From Super Paper Mario), and DJ Pon3/Vinyl Scratch( From My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) for a meeting at the laboratory of Tiff( From the Kirby TV show), in order to discuss the subject of a selfless wish not being granted. Tiff was pacing back and forth.

Tiff: Your wish to be courageous enough to confess your feelings for Wendy weren't granted, eh, Dipper?

Dipper: Yeah! I don't know what to DO now!

Mabel: If Dipper and Wendy don't become a couple SOON, he'll go coo-coo cookie crunch!

O'chunks: Well, is there a logic'l reason fer this 'ole wishes not bein' granted stuff?

Tiff: I have a theory, which I REALLY hope isn't the real explanation.

Vinyl Scratch: What's this theory of your's, Tiff?

Tiff: First, we have to check out Star Hill, if something's wrong with the Star Road, we'll find clues there! Follow me!

Meanwhile…..

"Um...dad...can I talk to you for a second?" Wendy approached her dad as he was chopping down trees. "I need your help."

"Sure thing. Need me to break Robbie's cellphone?" Manly Dan guessed.

"No, I just want some advice. You see I...uh..." Wendy blushed and looked away. "I'm in love with Dipper."

"Oh." Manly Dan was a bit surprised, but not much since Dipper was a good kid. "So, what's the problem with that?"

"You're kidding right?" Wendy was now surprised. "I mean...he's a kid and..."

"Yeah but he's a good kid." Manly Dan shrugged. "I do get why you're hesitant, but it's what's in the heart that matters. Not age or other physical details like that."

"Well Dipper does have a good heart...a great one even...but what if it's too early for us?"

"Well...were you in love with your previous boyfriends?"

"Um...actually no. Not even Robbie." Wendy admitted. "In fact I haven't even had a crush in a long time."

"Well since you're in love now then it's probably not too early, at least not for your heart anyway." Manly Dan pointed out. "So you should give things a chance."

"All right, then the next good chance I get I'll tell him." Wendy decided.

"Okay- Wait, I forgot." Manly Dan winced. "Boys his age sometimes find romance gross."

"Don't worry about that." Wendy chuckled. "Dipper actually does have feelings for me. I found out through those things he keeps whispering while thinking that no one can hear him."

"Oh good." Manly Dan said with relief.

"Yeah...a lot of them were actually kinda sweet." Wendy blushed a little.

At Star Hill…..

The group of Toons had arrived at Star Hill( From Super Mario RPG), and were astounded at how it was: A huge hill with Royal Blue meteorites making up the soil, and giant, Lime-Green gems in the shapes of stars were everywhere. Even the mere AIR of Star Hill had a mystical vibe. Every Toon in the gang could feel the calming effect of the mystic sensations the mountain itself produced. The group made its way up the mountain, seeing star crystals of wishes not yet granted scattered all over the areas. Eventually, they reached the top area and decided to sit down and rest.

Odie: *Sniff Sniff* Bark!

Garfield: Odie, not now! I'm trying to think about what we can EAT! My 5 part breakfast seems to have worn out by now, and I'm hungrier than usual!

Jaichibi: 5 parts to breakfast! That doesn't sound healthy at ALL.

Nobisuke: I didn't know YOU were so concerned with health, Jaichibi.

Jaichibi(Blushes): Hey! I can't help it if I'm a little chubby!

Suneki: Quiet guys!

Odie: BARK! (He points uphill, and all the Toons look at what he's been barking at. It was a Star shaped Talisman, similar to the one in the prologue, but instead of Gold, it was Light Blue.

Dipper: Whoa! What's THAT?

Tiff( Dumbfounded): That's…that's a STAR PIECE!

Everyone in the gang was completely amazed by it's beauty and aura. The dull shine was dazzling enough to fill their hearts with motivation!

Meanwhile, at Neftin's Hideout…..

A tall, skinny figure, wearing dark jeans and a black hoodie over his face strode into the room. In his arms were 5 Star Pieces, they were Blue, Green, Red, Purple, and Orange. With great weariness, he gave them to Neftin, who then put them into the machine's console.

Neftin: Well done! For a long time, I had doubt that you'd find even ONE!

Hooded Person( Exhausted): Thanks Neftin. They were hard to find and get! One was actually in the Gator Golf Resort's swamp! What's our next plan of action?

Neftin: Rather obvious, it actually is. There's still 1 Star Piece out there. Only when we have them ALL, will the plan work. You KNOW that, Robbie.

The hooded person took off his hoodie, revealing himself to be Robbie!

At Tiff's Laboratory…..

The gang of Toons were looking at the Star Piece that they brought back from Star Hill. Tiff had hooked it up to a bunch of wires in a tank. Tiff was at a computer nearby, analyzing the Star Piece and the raw energy it was giving off.

Tiff: It's just as I expected. This Star Piece is a crucial artifact that keeps the Star Road together. Something bad must have happened to it, otherwise, this Star Piece wouldn't be here! This also explains why wishes aren't being granted!

It was when she said those words, that Wendy ran into the Lab, surprising the other Toons.

Wendy: Dipper? You here?

Dipper: Woah, Wendy! I'm here! (Blushes)

Wendy: There's...something I have to get off my mind. (She blushes and smiles)

"R-really?" Dipper was a bit caught off-guard by her blush.

"Yeah. You see I...actually know about your feelings for me." Wendy admitted.

"W-what?" Dipper squeaked, embarrassed and scared.

"Yeah, heard that stuff you had been whispering..." Wendy rubbed her arm shyly. "Anyway..." She hung her head, blushing a bit stronger. "I-I love you too."

Dipper dropped his mouth open, not expecting that at all.

"YES!" Mabel leapt into the air and hugged Dipper tightly. "I knew it! See I told ya so bro, you had nothing to be scared of!"

"Mabel..." Dipper choked out. "Can ya loosen your grip please?"

"Oh." Mabel sheepishly let go. "Sorry. But seriously I'm so happy for you both!"

"N-not as happy as I am." Dipper admitted. "I must confess Wendy, I was scared that you'd never return my feelings. Especially since I'm not good enough for you."

"Really?" Wendy said disapprovingly. "Geez dude, you shouldn't think that poorly of yourself. You're a great guy with a strong heart, and that's what matters most."

"Heh, thanks." Dipper smiled, blushing.

"Well it's the truth. The only reason why I didn't admit my feelings sooner because I thought it was too soon." Wendy shrugged. "However according to dad since this is the first time I've ever been in love it's not too soon for my heart, so I decided to give us a chance."

"Really?" Mabel said. "But what about those other boyfriends you had?"

"I only kinda liked them or really liked them." Wendy shrugged. "I never actually loved any of them."

"Wha-?" Mabel's eyes bugged out. "You...didn't...but..."

"Heh, not everyone is as hormonal as you and your friends Mabel." Dipper scoffed with a smirk.

Mabel stuck her tongue out at him, but she and Dipper then both chuckled.

Wendy chuckled too, having always enjoyed watching the twins interact. Despite how much they were polar opposites Dipper and Mabel would still do anything for each other, something Wendy found very heartwarming.

Jaichibi: Aww. *smiles*

Garfield: Well, THAT was a romantic show. Ugh.

All of a sudden, the alarm in Tiff's Lab starts going off!

Computer Voice: WARNING. WARNING. UNAUTHORIZED BIOFORMS HAVE ENTERED THE LABORATORY. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. THIS IS NOT A DRILL!

Tiff: Guys! Battle Stations!

To be Continued in Part 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Birth of chaos

A large group of purple, lizard-like thugs from "Thugs-4-Less"(From the Ratchet and Clank series) had broken into the lab! Armed with powerful plasma cannons and giant hammers, they were ready to FIGHT!

Thugs: Get the Star Piece!

The Toons all assumed battle positions and readied themselves for combat with the thugs. Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy were feeling especially strong, with the new love between all of them. However, one thug pulled out a Concussion Bomb and threw it at the Toons! Before anyone could react to it, it blew up, sending our heroes flying backwards and shattering the glass container the Star Piece was in!

Thug Commander: Get the Star Piece! We'll rendezvous back at the abandoned observatory!

Thugs: Yes SIR!

The thugs grabbed the Star Piece and ran out the door, leaving the stunned Toons behind. Dipper and Mabel were the first ones to get up.

Dipper: They took the Star Piece!

Mabel: Guys! We've gotta get it back!

The other Toons got up and got themselves pumped up for battle.

Wendy: What's the Star Piece about?

Suneki: The Star Road! Good wishes aren't being granted anymore!

Vinyl Scratch: If we don't fix the Star Road, No one will ever be able to wish for good things again!

Dipper: We've gotta get it back!

Wendy joined the other Toons on their adventure as they all ran out the door. The abandoned observatory was their goal.

At the observatory, Neftin, Robbie, and all of the other members of the cult were putting the last Star Piece into the telescope/unknown machine's console.

Neftin: At long last! The Reality Warper is ready!

Ms. Decibel: Finally, we can CONTROL wishes!

Just then, the Toon gang rushed into the large room.

Odie: Arf!

Nobisuke: Look who ELSE is here! (points at Robbie)

Wendy: ROBBIE!?

Robbie turned to face Wendy, anger filled his eyes. Neftin however, was the first one to step forward.

Neftin: I suppose we should provide an explanation. We've converted the observatory's telescope into a Portal-Creating device. Using a powerful laser using dark energy as it's fuel, we DID destroy the Star Road.

Wendy: WHY would you DO something that HORRIBLE?!

Neftin: It's rather simple, actually. Our wishes weren't granted, because they weren't "selfless". Also, the power that the Star Pieces give will provide enough energy to unleash our master into the Tooniverse! The mighty TIKI TONG! (From Donkey Kong Country Returns)

He then pulls 2 large, extendable maces off his back.

Neftin: Seeing as how you want to STOP us, we'll have to battle for the right of owning the Star Pieces!

The rest of the Cultists and Toons dove into battle with one another, while Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy battled Robbie, who was wielding a long staff with a spear-like point on each end, producing red electricity. As they all fought, Wendy and the Twins tried to get some info from Robbie.

Wendy: Robbie! Why the heck are you DOING this?!

Robbie: To win you back! You never gave me another chance to give you love!

Wendy: You expect me to go back to you after you lied to me, stood me up countless times, tried to hypnotize me into being a brainwashed love-slave, AND joined an evil cult?! You're evil AND a lunatic!

Dipper: She should choose for herself who she wants!

Mabel: Yeah!

Robbie( Really starting to go nuts): NO! As far as I'M concerned, she's MINE! I OWN HER! You Twins are just in the way!

"Wendy is not property, she's a person who is free to make her own decisions!" Dipper snapped angrily.

"And these two are NOT in the way, in fact if it wasn't for Dipper I would've lost my free will to you!" Wendy added.

"That's what I meant, that loser ruined everything!" Robbie glared.

"On the contrary, Dipper saved me. It was your fault that even our friendship ended." Wendy retorted sternly. "And he is NOT a loser YOU ARE!"

Robbie growled with fury and rushed over to grab Wendy, intending to capture her...but Dipper leapt up and kicked Robbie in the chest, knocking him down.

"You're forgetting Robbie, I was the one who literally took down that certain evil runt before our world was fused with the Tooniverse, and THAT was because he put my sister in danger." Dipper said, so mad that you could almost see fire in his eyes. "What I mean is: you mess with the ones I love and you're gonna get your butt seriously kicked. In fact if you go too far you could even end up in the hospital! So. Leave. Wendy. ALONE!"

Robbie just lay there, stunned that a kid was able to knock him down. Wendy then punched a fist into her hand.

"And if you attempt to harm Dipper you're gonna get worse from me." She warned.

Robbie got up and hesitated, knowing that Wendy had learned a lot of skills from her dad. He then remembered...

"Wait a minute...hey twerp, you just admitted your feelings for Wendy!" He laughed. "What is she gonna think of you now?"

"Uh, she already knows." Dipper smirked.

"Huh?" Robbie's eyes widened.

"Yes, I've known for a long time." Wendy also smirked. "In fact...I love him back."

Robbie dropped his mouth open.

"WHAT?" He cried.

"That's right, because unlike you Dipper has a heart! A strong one!" Wendy smiled triumphantly. "Like Dipper said, I'm free to make my own decisions and I choose him! I'm forever taken Robbie, you will never get me back. Not even as a friend."

Robbie just stood there, frozen with shock and jealousy.

"Wait...'forever'?" Mabel grinned with glee.

"Wendy...what do you mean?" Dipper was stunned.

"Oh..." Wendy blushed. "Um, well the truth is you're the first one I was ever in love with. And I got to thinking...if the first one I fell in love with is a kid, then...then that could mean that we're..." Her blush became a bit stronger.  
Dipper beamed.

"I always hoped that we were meant to be." He admitted. "But I was afraid that it might not be true."

"I always knew it was true!" Mabel cheered, hugging Dipper. "You really should stop being a pessimist bro."

"I'm not a pessimist, I'm just a realist." Dipper retorted good-naturedly. "And the reality is people rarely find their true loves this soon."

"Oh...well I'm not surprised it happened this soon. You both deserve it." Mabel smiled.

"Thanks kiddo." Wendy smiled, ruffling Mabel's head.

"No..." Robbie finally spoke. "NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

Having really lost it now, Robbie attempted to capture Wendy again...but this time Wendy punched him in the face so hard that he spun around and was knocked out.

"Ugh, you know this jerk is really starting to remind me of what's-his-I.D." Mabel winced.

"Well if we can take that sociopathic weakling down we can certainly take Robbie down." Dipper shrugged. "Also I gotta remember to always stay on Wendy's good side." He then chuckled. "That was awesome Wendy."

"Thanks." Wendy grinned.

All of the other Toons had finished their battle with the cultists, and were all exhausted. But the machine was still activated! All around the building, dark portals opened up, releasing Tiki-like creatures into the Tooniverse! Then, the

telescope/portal machine shot a beam of energy at the night sky, creating a giant portal. Out of it came a MASSIVE Tiki head with 2 floating hands; TIKI TONG! It would be around 46 feet tall if on the ground. By that time, Robbie had snapped

out of it, and ran towards Tiki Tong on the balcony, practically FOAMING at the mouth and a wild look in his eyes.

Robbie: Tiki Tong! DESTROY THESE FOOLISH ONES! HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!

The other Toons had noticed this, along with the Twins and Wendy, and were filled with terror by the giant tiki being. Tiki Tong then grabbed Robbie, snapping him out of his insane trance.

Tiki Tong: You morons! You were all PAWNS to me. Ha ha ha!

The Cultists were shocked by this revelation and ran off, while the Tiki Monsters all started laughing. Robbie was freaked out when Tiki Tong spoke to him.

Robbie: PAWN?! You're supposed to be my SLAVE!

Tiki Tong then ATE Robbie and grabbed 6 of the Star Pieces. One fell into the bushes near the Observatory.

The Toons were REALLY panicked now.

Garfield: Hey, HERE's an idea: RUN!

Jaichibi: Great plan!

The Toons ran out of the building, while Tiki Tong and the other Tikis began wrecking it. Toons of the police squads and army rushed in to do battle with the monsters, while a general alert was sent out to Toons all over the City.

Eventually, after a lot of running, the gang made it to Tiff's Lab, where they barricaded themselves inside the immense complex. Nearly out of breath, the went to the lounge area to think of a new battle plan. Garfield and Odie fell asleep when they got on the couch, though. As the other Toons were trying to come up with a plan of attack, Mabel saw Waddles walking around the room, and remembered that he was brought to the lab for DNA samples. She then noticed something REALLY sweet: Sitting next to her was Wendy, stroking Dippers hair and back while he slept with his head on her lap.

"Man what a crazy day..." Dipper murmured.

"I'll say. Tired huh?" Wendy guessed.

"Yeah, not used to all this action. Even defeating the certain evil midget was easier."

"I can imagine...I mean the only reason why I'm not as tired is because I'm used to exercising a lot. Dad makes me and my brothers work out and all that." Wendy nodded. "You go ahead and sleep, we'll wake you up when it's time to go back into action."

"Okay...you don't mind me lying here?" Dipper suddenly remembered what his head was lying on.

"Of course not." Wendy smiled. "I always like having you near me."

"Just making sure..." Dipper and Wendy fell asleep.

Unknown to them, Mabel had taken a picture of the scene with a big smile on her face.

To be continued in Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Power of Teamwork

The Tiki monster had secured an area of the city, right around the observatory, which had now been blocked off from the rest of the city. All of the Toons that went there to battle Neftin and the cult were camping at Tiff's Lab, trying to come up with a clever plan to bring down Tiki Tong. Other Toons had been brought to the Lab to assist. These Toons were The Mane Six and Spike( From MLP: FIM). Also, to everyone's surprise, Tiff had brought a surprise guest to the lab; Neftin! The other Toons were quite startled and a little cheesed off.

Rainbow Dash: Tiff, WHY did you bring NEFTIN here?! He's the REASON that the Star Road was destroyed, and we can't have selfless wishes come true!

Tiff: True, but he also has knowledge on how we can STOP Tiki Tong.

To the pleasant surprise of all the Toons, Neftin pulls out the Gold Star Piece!

Neftin: We have hope in defeating Tiki Tong; he doesn't have ALL of the Star Pieces. With the power of this Star Piece, we have a chance to stop him.

Dipper: Why DID you destroy the Star Road for Tiki Tong anyway?

Wendy: Yeah, we didn't find that out yet.

Neftin: Through our dimensional communicators, we were attempting to find a superpower for ourselves, when we found the dimension where Tiki Tong was trapped in. He promised us great power if we helped him with his plan. We were unable to resist, and joined his forces. Not long after we formed the cult, Robbie found out about our plans for the Star Road, and joined. In exchange for helping us, we promised him a wish. No doubt that love had something to do with it.

Mabel: That lousy Creep!

Twilight Sparkle: Well, my friends and I will help, but ONLY if Neftin Turns himself into prison.

Tiff: Actually Twilight, he's already agreed reluctantly to do just that!

Neftin: The other cultists did the same. Robbie, though, stayed with the plan all the way. It seems that love is REALLY a strong, complex emotion.

Wendy: Actually, Robbie was merely feeling lust. He didn't love me for who I was. Only for my beauty.

Garfield: Ha! Then every girl Jon met before Liz must've sensed it!

Nobisuke: What about the plan?

Tiff: It's actually simple. We'll launch an attack on the Observatory ruins from 3 sides to confuse Tiki Tong. This'll give us the main advantage of attack.

Fluttershy: Oh my….do the fliers amongst us have to attack Tiki Tong from several spots you can't reach?

Suneki: Yes, that also means you, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: I dunno….I'm not very good at fighting.

Mabel: Maybe we could use her as bait?

Fluttershy: EEP! Bad idea!

Pinkie: Oooh! I wanna help!

Garfield(Sarcastically): I wouldn't even think about HER wanting to do so.

Dipper: We should get weapons for everyone who doesn't have magical powers.

Wendy: Great idea! We'll ALL have ways to defend ourselves.

The Toons eventually got their proper gear organized and left the laboratory for the area that was once the abandoned observatory, and found out that the whole area was quarantined from the rest of New Toon City. Police were guarding the area and a whole bunch of Toons were being blocked by the barricade. Pacifica was amongst the other Toons being held back.

Pacifica: Officer Buck Tuddrussel! Let us through the zone!

Buck: Sorry, Lady, you'll need to use the long way around.

Wendy: Buck, let US through! We can stop Tiki Tong!

Buck: YOU guys? How would…..wait a minute, is that NEFTIN?!

Jaichibi: Actually, Neftin is going to help us battle.  
Wendy: Relax Buck, he's agreed to turn himself into prison once Tiki Tong is defeated.

Buck: *Grumble Grumble* Fine. Go on in. And be careful! (To Neftin)We're watching you!

The Toons went into the caged area. The Tiki Monsters were all waiting in army formations, with Tiki Tong floating over the armies. Suddenly, he started speaking in ROBBIE'S voice instead of his own! This startled the other Toons!

Tiki Tong/ Robbie: Hey Wendy! It looks like you'll HAVE to be a love-slave to me NOW! Ha ha ha!

Wendy: You crazy MONSTER! You've REALLY gone evil this time!

The Toons then got into battle with the Tiki Monsters. They all put up a great battle against the evil creatures. With their Toon abilities to throw TNT and anvils, as well as pulling hammers out of thin air, they had the upper hand. Wendy and the Twins focused on Tiki Tong more than the others did. Neftin helped battle Tiki Tong as well. Using his extendable maces, he landed multiple hits, knocking loose the other Star Pieces. Wendy then took the Star Piece from Neftin and retrieved the other Star Pieces that Tiki Tong had dropped. She now had all 7!

Neftin: Wendy! Use the magic to stop Tiki Tong!

Wendy then focused a selfless wish in her mind. Upon doing so, the Star Pieces floated over her.

Wendy: I wish for the Tiki monsters to be banished to their own dimension!

Upon making her wish, a giant portal opened up, sucking the Tiki Monsters through the portal! Tiki Tong put up more of a struggle, vomiting out an unconscious Robbie in the process, eventually being sucked into the portal, which then closed quickly. Neftin then walked to Buck and held out his hands.

Neftin: So, where's this prison?

Buck: Follow us, Neftin. It's actually not that grimy for a prison!

The Toons all cheered for the Tiki monsters being defeated, and the barricade in the road was removed. Even Neftin was glad.

Later, the Toons took the Star Pieces and Robbie(Still unconscious) to the top of Star Hill. In a mystical show of light and magic, the Star Pieces swirled around, and shot up to the sky. Once they were out of sight, there was a huge flash of Sparkly magic in the shape of a star. Robbie then snapped out of being unconscious. He was REALLY confused and grumpy!  
The Toons all turned to face him.

Robbie: I don't get it! I had TIKI TONG's powers! WHY didn't I get the upper hand!?

Applejack: Well, us Toons have powers evil folks'll never have! Ah still don't get why yah didn't become a Toon when Dipper and Mabel did!

Robbie: I HATE those 2! They stole what belongs to ME! MY girl!

Mabel: He's never gonna let go of that is he?

Dipper: Apparently not, and I'm already tired of trying to convince him otherwise.

Wendy: Same here, there's gotta be a better way to solve this problem.

Twilight: *smirks* I've got an idea.

Twilight concentrated on a selfless wish, and the Star Pieces now floated over her head.

Twilight: I wish that Robbie will never be able to mess with Wendy, Dipper, or Mabel ever again.

Robbie: WHAT? NO!

Robbie ran over to Wendy in an attempt to grab her...but a force of magic caused him to be sent flying back.

Robbie: No no no!

Robbie tried attacking again, this time in an attempt to harm Dipper, but was sent flying back again. He screamed angrily, too mad to actually say anything.

Mabel: Ha! Serves you right ya creep! Brilliant wish Twilight!

Twilight: *smiles* Thank you.

Rainbow Dash: *grins* Twilight always was an egghead, but that was pure genius.

A large truck labeled "Police" showed up, and Buck was driving it, along with rest of the Time Squad. Otto and Larry 5000 then grabbed Robbie and threw him into the back, then shut the doors. Robbie then saw Neftin in handcuffs in the truck with him! Neftin seemed amused.

Neftin: Well, it seems you didn't get off easy like you were plotting!

Robbie: SHUT UP!

Neftin: You're in no position to be giving orders to ME!

The truck then drove off to prison.

Things went back to as normal as life could be for a group of Toons. Dipper and Wendy started dating almost immediately. Mabel and Waddles nearly always followed them for romantic moments for them to put into her new scrapbook. For all the other Toons, stories and adventures don't EVER stop.

The End...for now.


End file.
